Nishida Megumi
Nishida Megumi is FairySina's very first Pretty Cure Character. She was planed as a fan cure for Fresh Pretty Cure!. She also is one of the main Cures from a fan series called Secret Pretty Cure. Now, Megumi got her own Season called Apple Pie! Pretty Cure!. Megumi is the main character of this season. She has a very shy personality and just moved to this city. Her best friend helped her making new friends. Megumi also is easily startled. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Apple (キュアアップル Kyua Appuru). She has the power of courage and her basic color is green. Personality She has a very shy personality and just moved to this city. Her best friend helped her making new friends. Megumi also is easily startled. Appearance Megumi has brown hair, that she has tied into a ponytail, hold up by a red scrunchie. Her eyes are blue. She wears a grey jacket and a dark green top underneath. She wears a white skirt with frills and brown ankle boots. Her Necklace resembles an apple and she wears it like a normal necklace. As Cure Apple. her hair become longer and turn into blonde. She has a little side ponytail on the left side, hold up by green ribbon. The remaining hairs she wears down. She wears a strapless green top with dark green details. Her outfit is midriff and she wears a frilly skirt which has the same color as the top and a dark green belt. She wears dark green boots which reach above her knees, a dark green collar with her necklace, which turned into a red colored apple. History Relationships Nishida Kazue - Megumi's mother Nishida Isamu - Megumi's father Pie - Megumi's fairy partner. Cure Apple The power of the green fruit! Cure Apple! 緑の果実の力！キュアアップル！ Midori no kajitsu no chikara! Kyua Appuru! Cure Apple (キュアアップル Kyua Appuru) is Megumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She has the power of courage and her basic color is green. As Cure Apple, she becomes more confident and braver. But she still is very jumpy. Cure Apple's weapon is the Apple Bow and her partner is the bunny-like creature Pie. Cure Apple can perform Apple Shower. And after getting her Apple Bow, she also can use Apple Brust. Attacks Apple Shower - Apple touches her necklace with her left hand. Then she takes it of her collar and puts her right arm to the side. She puts the left arm to the front and calls out her speech. Apple Brust - Tranformation "Give me the power of Pretty Cure!" - Give me the power of Pretty Cure! is the official tranformation pharse used by Nishida Megumi to transform into Cure Apple in Apple Pie! Pretty Cure!. Etymology Nishida (西田) - Nishi (西) means west and Da (田) means ricefield. Megumi (恵) - Means "blessing" in Japanese. Songs As a main character, Megumi's voice actor, Ishihara Kaori has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Fruity Basket *Golden Mix Duets Trivia *Megumi is the first Cure whose name is not based on the seasons theme or her alter ego. Gallery MegumiNishida.png|Nishida Megumi First_FairyCure_CureApple.png|Cure Apple Apple_henshin.gif|Cure Apple's transformation (.gif) External Links *'Nishida Megumi (GERMAN)' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Apple Pie! Pretty Cure! Category:Apple Pie! Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females